(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel backward flow-preventing device for use in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a fuel backward flow-preventing device for preventing an injected fuel from being expelled back due to the rise of a pressure in a fuel tank at the time of completing the supply of the fuel.
(2). Description of the Prior Art
A fuel tank installed in an automotive vehicle is generally disposed on a lower part of the vehicle, and an inlet of a fuel filler is connected to a filler hose to supply the fuel at a position higher than the fuel tank. The fuel that passes through the inlet flows into the fuel tank at too fast a rate, and the pressure of the air present in the fuel tank is increased by overfilling the fuel tank.
The rise of the pressure inside the fuel tank may cause "burping"; a condition whereby small portions of the fuel are expelled back through the filler tube and inlet of the fuel filler.
A method for preventing the "burping" at the time of the supply of the fuel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,054.